Arkham Asylum Punishments
by just-a-shadow-of-death
Summary: Joker suffers extreme punishments from the guards from arkham asylum. Will the Batman be able to find out about this and save the prince of crime?
1. Chapter 1

He thrusted into him hard, not knowing how much pain he was causing his traumatized victim. He thrusted into him again, harder, deeper and more violently then before. He thrusted into him again and continued his short but speeded thrusts. He was a worker at Arkham asylum, went by the name of Mike. He had recently been assigned to a night shift after a few workers had been fired due to budget cuts. But Mike didn't mind, because for him, nights were the best time he could get his relief out like this. Making patients of this asylum his rape victims. Having sex with them while they've been drugged and left alone with security guards like him.

Today his victim was a repeated victim. He loved making this one suffer, not only was it easy to rape him but he got more alone time then he did with others. He wanted this one to feel pain not pleasure, he needed him to beg for mercy, cry and say stop. But it never happened, because like always his victim would be under several doses of drugs.

Today's victim was the Joker. Joker was always left with four guards for safety. All four who would repeatedly torment, rape and beat him. He didn't have much of a choice though. Tonight three of his guards had left and was alone with Mike. He could feel Mike enter him deeply, his knees were shaking, he couldn't stand the heated thrusts that were entering him too violently. His hands were above his head and held by the security guards hand. Drugged, he could barely move a limb in his body. All he could do was stare into space and wait for the man above him to stop. Usually things like this went on for at least 4 hours. Each guard taking a turn with him. They told him it was revenge and his punishment, but Joker knew better. This was hate, hate by rape.

Finally what seemed like hours, Mike gave a grunt and released himself inside the Joker. A small whimper came through the body underneath him. He pulled out of him and stood up, he could have been done with the joker today but there was too much time. With other guards out, he could continue his sick fantasy as much as he wanted to. He pulled joker up to his knees and held his penis straight up for Joker to take it in his mouth.

Joker's eyes were lolled up, he was in a daze and didn't know what was going on. He only felt sharp pain where Mike had violently taken him and he could feel his face being tugged into something. He cleared his mind a little and looked straight. He couldn't help but feel sick, making a disgusted face he looked up. This sick man wanted the joker to take him into his mouth. He spited at the side, hoping his guard would know he wouldn't do it.

Mike looked down and sharply pulled his knee up to hit joker on his cheek bone. A small but unheard yelp escaped the prince of crime. He saw the joker shudder, pulling his knees up to his chest. Mike pulled The Joker back up and knelt right beside him and came closer to his face. "Now you're going to do this and do it nicely, you don't want me to ask you this again" Mike whispered to his ear "I'm the one in charge and not you, so do what you're being told"

Joker timidly looked at Mike, the only thing he made out was a blurry figure in front of him talking. His head throbbed of extreme pain and he looked ahead of him confusedly. Wait, why was he here again and what was the man doing to him? Joker was getting confused and his body began shaking, what kind of drug had they put inside now.

"Batman….." Joker breathed out. Joker felt a sharp pain on his face. He shook his head and looked up again. Who was standing up there? Why was he feeling pain? Wasn't he asleep a few minutes ago?

Mike getting frustrated with the confused looks and responses decided to end his play time. He'll be here tomorrow but with less doses of drugs. It's better feeling the clown under him trying to escape. He liked being in power. He can make this moron scream then. Mike kicked Joker in the face and sent him flying to the wall and into a slumber. He would clean Joker up for now to clear suspicions. He'll be back tomorrow for more fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Arkham Asylum Punishments**

He decided to go on a hunger strike. If he wanted attention, this was the only way he could do it. He was better off dead then being in this hell hole. Locked up in a room watched by the same guards day and night who assaulted him. _Why? _Joker would think? Why would they do that to him? He'd never done anything to them..**but** now he was planning. He'll kill them, rip their guts apart and make others watch, they looked like family men and their families would be so perfect for his cunning plan. Wait, he could rip their families into pieces and make these men watch, specially that guard from last night. He came allot, then he'll suffer a lot.

Doctor Anna, she was from Gotham general hospital. She came every two weeks to look into the criminally insane files. She was the only doctor who bothered to care about these special needs patients and she was exactly who The Joker needed. Someone who would actually notice him when he's lost all that weight. Someone who would bother calling Batman and asking for an investigation. She'd come 3 days ago, talked to the Joker and had left with a doubt in her head. _Maybe she had noticed the assault he had been keeping up with for the last 2 months. _Joker would make sure those doubts in her head could be shown physically as well, that is if she knew.

He'd had a swollen eye three days ago, Doctor Anna had tried feverishly finding out what happened. But The Joker didn't like her, he'd shrugged her off. She knew about some of the issues he was facing, but she didn't know the entire truth. The torment he'd been suffering. The verbal and physical abuse.

He was locked away in a cell, this time around he wasn't allowed to go out of his cell. Not to the café, shower room for some time off with other inmates. He was to be guarded 24/7 by four guards and his door should never be opened. But to The Jokers horror, the door would always open at nights. Guards with syringes in hand and laughing and sneering at him from the door.

A bell rang, that was the third bell today. Which meant all inmates were going to the hall to meet up. He was locked away, kept away from others. He would laugh sometimes, laugh out loud. This place was making him crazy, crazier then how he was before. The walls felt like they would close up on him any day. He would laugh again at that.

The door was thick metal, neither could he see in or out. He peeked through the small door way which was used to shove his food through. He watched a crowd moving. Rushing away. He could have sworn he heard Harley laugh somewhere around the hallway corner.

* * *

It was hurting, it hurt everywhere, his thighs and legs, stomach, face. Everywhere the man from last night had touched and harassed him. He didn't show it though. He never showed pain to anyone.

His dinner was tossed in through the small door, Joker looked at it and quickly took it. If he wanted attention, this was how he would get it. He shoved his food into the toilet and thrusted the tray across the room and through the small door opening. He laughed.

* * *

He heard the sound of keys slapping against each other. They were trying to open his cell door. Joker cringed at the thought of someone else coming in. He covered his face with the pillow and hugged the sheets closer to his body. He squirmed from the thought of another assault.

The door opened and a man about six feet tall appeared. He wasn't the guy from last night. This guy had dark skin, sharp eyes and a tone muscular body. He was officer Joe. Working in the Asylum for 20 years, he kept creeps like The Joker under his control and made sure he thought each and every one of them lessons that no one could forget. He was a rapist, he merely beat criminals to a pulp. Criminals like The Joker who had killed his family and destroyed his life.

Officer Joe didn't need any drugs. He could take care of creeps like The Joker with his bare hands. "Get up you Wuss" a dark rough voice came through the man's mouth.

Joker flinched at the voice and tightened his hand around the sheets he was holding. But he didn't stay there long. He wouldn't let his pride be taken away from some guards. He removed the sheet and threw the pillow away from his face and to the ground. He got up angrily.

"don't you see I'm sleeping" The Joker hissed and stood with a bad posture in front of Officer Joe.

Officer Joe snickered at the prince of crime and without answering or wasting anytime, bought up a big hand fist and connected it with The Jokers face. The Joker went flying to the side, hitting his face hard on the ground and seeing bright lights.

"don't lip me" Officer Joe picked the prince of crime up by the hair, sending chills and stinging pain through The Jokers hair and body.

"Don't touch me" he screeched, trying desperately to be letten go off. He touched the other man's hand, the one that was holding his hair and tried pulling it away. But the force of the officer was too much for him. He screamed.

With his other hand, Officer Joe sent a jolting punch into the jokers stomach. Toppling the other man with shock.

His eyes grew wide and for a second of more he couldn't breathe. The pain from his hair was nothing compared to the throbbing pain he felt in his stomach. He was sure he was going to throw up. He gagged but nothing came.

Officer Joe threw him into the nearby wall, loving the sound it made. The Joker screamed in agony, the pain getting the best of him. Officer Joe corned his victim and repeatedly punched and beat him to unconsciousness'.

* * *

He woke up with a nuisance, his face throbbed, his stomach was turning and he could only see bright lights. He sat himself up, he had fallen unconscious on the floor and had been left there. He looked around himself, there was a little blood on the floor, it seemed like someone had wiped it off and a little bit of it was left. He could see the drag marks that the mop had probably left behind.

Just like Officer Mike, Officer Joe had cleaned the mess up. He could feel a bandage on his forehead, a clumsy bandage that could be easily ripped off, and that's exactly what The Joker did, ripped it off. A single angry tear went down The Jokers cheek. This bastards were asking for revenge and The Joker would definitely give it to these bastards.

He wanted to rest and sleep away the pain he was feeling. He raised himself up with the support of his shaky legs and his hand on the wall. Limping, he slowly made himself to his bad and sat down. He held on tightly to his stomach with both his hands and screamed.

He jerked his head from side to side screaming, hoping someone would hear him. Maybe having a few drugs inside him would be good for him. He screamed and yelled and cried out loud for someone to hear him, the bastard guards were right outside but none of them did a thing to move or call someone.

After a good ten or fifteen minutes of screaming, a few inmates and workers had gotten tired and finally decided to come in. Just like he knew, a few nurse and doctors were there with needles in hand to put him to sleep. The Joker welcomed his drugged sleep eagerly. Hoping the pain would be vanished when he had awoken.

* * *

He had awoken, this time he wasn't in his cell. He was in the Arkham medical facility. Lying on bed, he only stared up at the ceiling. He had been in a coma for a two days and felt very hungry. The Joker wondered if he had been fed when he was out of his senses.

He heard someone coming up to him, An elderly doctor moved away the curtains from his bed sides. A tall woman around the age of fifty was standing next to him now. She had papers in her hands and read them carefully.

"I want to see him" Joker blurted out.

"I'm sorry what?" Doctor Sarah looked up from her papers. "

"I want to see Batman" Joker screamed.

"You can't just ask to see someone without a reason" The doctor put her papers down on the small desk next to the Joker and took a tiny torch of her hands. She shone the light into both the jokers eyes and looked into them, she made a face.

"How's your vision?" She asked.

"I want to see BATMAN" Joker screamed again. "I want to see him NOW"

"I'm sorry, I can't do that" Doctor Sarah blurted out and quickly paced away from The prince of crime alone.

The Joker laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"One more week, one more week" he kept repeating this to himself. "One more week". The doctors, nurses, officers and guards who passed him looked confused and annoyed. He was still in the medical room. Third day, his hunger strike had been ended. They force fed him, pushing his food through a tube. _That was painful_, he chuckled at the thought.

"One more week!" Till Anna is here. The one person who would take him out of this hell hole. This time around, he would tell her everything. Then she would move him, like she always did, She would investigate and find out if what he said was true. He would get to be put in a different room for a while, the rooms that were located at the safest side of Arkham. Place where the less threatening criminals were, where there weren't much guards and that's where The Riddler was too.

Of course he had a backup plan too. Just in case her investigation hits an end. The officers were really well protected by the warden and the nurses and guards worked together. And everyone at the facility felt the same way towards the one joker. They would deny any form of abuse and torture against him and send him back crawling to his guarded cell.

He didn't want to end up there again thus his plan he had for the riddler. The man owed him one too many favors.

He wouldn't march in there and ask him to call Batman. That would never work. He had to make Batman come for him. If the dark knight wasn't coming to see him, he would make sure he came for someone else. Someone less hostile.

He would beat him, beat him again and bang his head. That would have been easy, but being in this condition, he wasn't that sure. But he will go with his plan. The Riddler was easily breakable. He would beat the riddler and would make sure he would accuse the guards instead. The same guards that tortured him at nights. The riddler would be too scared to oppose.

The Riddler knew how Joker got. How terrorizing he could get, The Joker had taught him that ages ago and he had learned, Riddler had learned never to anger him again.

That is what he would do. Beat the Riddler into a bloody bath, force him to accuse the officers and then finish him off by pounding him into oblivion.

If Anna weren't to believe him. She would definitely believe the riddler. The better and truthful of the two. And then Anna would tell Batman. Afterwards the dark knight would come running, like he always did. Like he always did towards the riddler. He had noticed it. He had found out, become aware of a while ago. When they were free. Batman had found a soft spot for him. The puzzler who was annoying in more than one way. And it made him angry, very angry.

All he had to do was wait another week. "One more week" he said. He had a perfect plan, did he not? Yes, he did. He had two people for him.

He would use Anna to get to a safe spot, use the Riddler to accuse the officers and get to meet Batman. Then he would have a little more freedom or a little more safe time to himself. Then he would escape.

After being in the facility for two months and a few weeks. He had already found a new escape route. The idiots didn't know. Even if he had been in his cell for 90% of the time. He had still found a way out.

He laughed and laughed again. This put his mind at ease.

* * *

Two days later. They took him back to his cell. A new guard was standing in front of the door. This time he was Asian, probably form a middle eastern country. And he looked like he was standing there for a purpose. Because the moment Joker turned around the corner with a bunch of security guards behind him, the Asian man lit up like a bulb. Like all his nasty desires and revenge were to come into place. The joker shivered, didn't look at him and just went straight inside the cell. He didn't even know if he knew him.

After the door locked, one of the security guards opened his foul mouth. "Take care of him, Hakim". He laughed. There was probably more behind the meaning of those words. The Joker shuddered.

"Don't worry, brother" A thick Asian accent.

He huddled himself to bed. New sheets he noted, not that it mattered. It was around 6 P.M, a few more hours till the Asylum went dark and quiet. A few more hours till he would be taken care of again. He would put up a little fight this time. Yes, he could. He was in the medical facility for three days. He was healed up a little. But not completely.

* * *

**tbc**


	4. Chapter 4

**I like writing small chapters. It's the best I can do without messing up. Read and Review.**

* * *

"How are you? Mr. J?" They were sitting in a dimly lit room. A small cell with one guard and security cameras hanging on the walls. There were two people sitting, face to face with a table in the middle. The Joker and a woman, Anna. There was an audio recorded sitting next to the woman.

"Never been better" He hated interviews, she always started with interviews. That was annoying.

"You seem a little uncomfortable today?"

Why wouldn't he be? With a broken leg, bruised wrists and the chains that were hurting his bruises were bothering. Not to mention his face, his jaw, it hurt every time he opened his mouth. It was hurting him even now when he spoke.

"No I don't" He quickly defended himself.

"Okay, Okay, Did someone do something to you?" She asked.

This was his chance, to tell her. Tell her that he was being abused by mentally retarded stupid bitches that called themselves security guards. How should he do this? He stared into her, her blue eyes. The old woman was actually concerned. He chuckled. The times he had called her names and threatened to kill her family. He chuckled audibly.

But she didn't wait for him to answer her. She wrote something on a pad.

"How's your therapy?"

He cursed himself, he should have said something!. "No therapy"

She wrote something on her pad again, "that's not good!" she stated, "We have to do something about that! Don't you agree?"

"Fuck you" he said with venom in his voice. How could this bitch ignore him? Ignore the wounds that were hanging on him. He had made sure there were visible injuries on him and now she won't even ask about them.

"Why? Don't you want therapy? Don't you want to get better?"

"Why would I want to get better? I'm fine the way I am." He retorted.

"You think you are fine? What you do is fine?

"Weren't you the one who told me to do what I love? Well, I love killing" It was the truth. He loved killing, he absolutely loved it.

"That's not right!"

"Yes, It is"

"Well, I'm not playing therapy with you. You need a therapist" She wrote something, "You had a therapist the last time I was here, Was that true?

He shrugged.

"You lied to me"

He nodded.

"Well, this interview is over" She suddenly said. Closing her pad and picking up the recorded. She turned it off. She always ended interviews suddenly.

"Already?" He sounded disappointed. _What about his plan?_

"Why? Is there something else you want to add?" she saw him nod. "What is it?" She quickly turned on her recorder again.

"They break me!"

_line_

"Why doesn't he have therapy?" She asked, sounding strictly professional. "He's a patient here, he deserves the same rights as others"

The warden sat behind his desk, with a cigar in his hand and smoke blowing through his chubby nostrils. He sniggered. "You think that son of a bitch deserves the same rights as others?"

"Yes, I think he does"

He laughed.

"Is there a reason why he isn't getting any therapy besides the grudge people have against him?"

"Yes, there is! There's a huge shitty reason why he isn't getting therapy!" He got serious. Took out his cigar and folded his hands in front of him. "Ever since you have begun your little exploration into the minds of the criminally insane, we have started losing profits!"

She made a confused face, "How so?" She really didn't know.

"Well, you write such negative things about our asylum. Words get out, government gets in, media covers some unnecessary topics and not to mention come up with their own ideas, prints it and ruins us". He didn't held anything back. He was saying the truth anyway. "Oh and the Dark Knight pays us beautiful visits"

"Maybe if you did everything by the book…" She never finished her sentence.

"Look here Ma'am, Don't tell me how to do my job" he breathed heavily. "These people here are working their asses out to protect these mental retards"

She didn't approve of his language, "You don't think of them as necessary?"

"They are a menace to our society"

"Understood, Is Joker the only one who doesn't get therapy? Or are there others?" She quickly changed the subject.

The warden calmed down, "Those who look promising are getting treated, those who don't want to be treated are being letting go of. We have budget cuts. We can't force therapy on to someone."

She got off of her chair, "I have enough. I must leave, thank you very much"

"Yes, of course. Make sure to right something positive about us next time". He stood and shook her hand.

"Expect a call from me" She said "I might want to move him to the safest place that's in this Asylum"

"What? Who?"

"The Joker!" She stood her ground. "Dear Warden, do you know that the Joker is being abused by the staff of your asylum?"

He huffed. "He deserves it!". He knew about it.

* * *

**TBC**

**Next Chapter- Joker goes to the safest place in Asylum and meets Riddler.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait.

**Chapter 5**

He walked slowly along the long hallway. Two guards behind him, with guns and vests strapped around them and a few good inches back, they watched him limp ahead to his new cell that was offered to him. An offer that would soon have very hard consequences on the other inmates.

Joker held a white towel and his new uniform in his hands. There was nothing wrong with the orange one, but white represented the low level inmates, Joker wasn't one of the low levels, he chuckled. This Asylum was as corrupted and stupid as anyone could imagine.

He looked down at his feet, chained together like an animal. As if his hands tied up weren't enough, they had to tie his feet too.

The marble floors were spotless, white and shiny. Joker had known this fact from the beginning that on this side of the Asylum, the inmates were forced to clean the entire place every day. Even if they weren't dirty, they had to mop, scrub and wash for no reason. It was a punishment for them, since they weren't capable of much, cleaning was something that occupied there time. Joker hated them, how could they call themselves criminals, they didn't even do any damage, not as much as him anyway.

Joker grumbled, the last time he had been here, almost five years ago, before he had lit the place on fire, he had the duty of doing the laundry. He let out a reserve chuckle. Oh that had been fun, him and some now dead inmate, Joker had killed him of course, they had added a red colored shirt into the laundry making all the other clothing pink. That had been fun. Although they had been suspended from many duties because of it, he hadn't cared.

He reached his new cell and stood in front of the locked door. He huffed and sighed and was not pleased. From the likes of his new cell, he didn't like it. The walls, or what was the wall, were all large windows. Anyone could see through it, the guards, officers, doctors, other inmates, everyone. He cringed his teeth. It seemed like he won't be having any privacy in here, but glad that no one will hurt him like before.

He waited for the guards to open up the door, the female guard screamed at one of the workers at the far end of the hall to open up. _"So the doors were automatic in this place",_ he chuckled.

There was a new routine at the Asylum. One introduced by Dr. Geoffrey Lewis, the locks at the doors were changed every month, one side of the Asylum would receive electronic controlled locks and others would get key locks and the next months, they were switched to the opposite each time. The new safety regulation had quiet an impact on the reoccurring escapees. Even the Joker had some rough time breaking out the last time he had been here. The safety measure looked simple and easy enough and the Joker was sure some of the clumsy officers would forget looking doors or forgetting pass codes, but it seemed like the looks were computerized. Nothing was done by a human user. Which meant, it would be in vain to befriend a foolish brainless officer.

When the door opened, he stepped into his cell, with complete white boring walls, his bed covered with white sheets and pillow. _Err,_ he growled. Boring colors bothered him. He threw his clothing on the floor and propped on his bed. "comfortable", he laughed pulling his both hands under his head. The guard behind the door huffed and screamed for the doors to close.

"As your reinstatement to new cells", the woman spoke, "You are entitled to a few things. What would you like?"

"You" he pointed towards her, "Dead". He started laughing.

The female guard looked neither impressed or bothered, she asked again, "What would you like?".

Joker stopped laughing and looked up at the ceiling, "COLOR", he shouted. "I want purple and green and papers". He looked at the woman, "got that? I may need other things later, but for now, that's that."

The guard left without a word.

"I want it NOW", he screamed. "I have some planning to do", he chuckled and yawned. He had made it.

A wave of tiresome and a weary feeling washed over him and he closed his eyes. He had been up for a while now, they had woke him up at around 5 AM in the morning to interview him. Some stupid interview that was, it was rigged, he had said what they wanted him to say. Joker was sure to kill them all. They had no right.

He closed his eyes to rest, falling asleep instantly into a deep slumber till the next time he was awoke two weeks later.

* * *

Doctor Anna looked up at the sky, a full moon, the cool air, was all perfect. The city lights made it wonderful to look upon the city from where she stood, on top of a large apartment building. _Such beauty_ she thought, _corrupted by the criminals that infested the Gotham_. She shook her head. When she had been in _Metropolis, there were no criminals running around, she was sure all of them had ran here. Where Batman resided, some had grudges towards him, that even the Batman didn't know about._

_She had called him a while ago. Usually he'd be here soon, not make her wait, but it seemed like the criminals of Gotham had gotten to him than her first._

_After a moment of lingering and worrying about the Batman, she heard a shuffle and her heart stopped. It always did when the Batman arrived, this was a feeling that she would never get used to. _

"Batman", She cried at the sight of him. "You shouldn't sneak up on me like that". She smiled at him and after a moment of pause, "Long time no see".

"I've been busy", from the dark shadows, Batman strutted his way towards the Doctor, "This city reeks of filth and violence, not enough time for my colleagues".

She smirked, "Glad you recognize me as your colleague rather than a disposable subject". A genuine smile crossed her lips.

"I would never", Batman walked past the doctor and stood at the edge of the roof, looked down on his city and back at the doctor. "There are very few people I can trust", he sighed, "and you have proven to be someone I can trust."

"I thank you for that." She was happy, "I'm glad to hear you trust me".

Batman looked at her, "What did you call me here for?" and immediately conversed to the cause he had been summoned for. Batman grimed, he would love to chit chat with this lady, but there were other things in hand. The city was at war with the gangs, there was no time to waste. He wouldn't had been here if there wasn't a reason, so he looked down at this woman with pure dubious look.

"Oh yes", she pulled out a small CD case from her purse. She offered her hand with the Cd in it to Batman. "It's an interview Cd". She hoped it would prove the cause that she had invited the Batman for.

"What's it about?", the dark knight took the Cd in offer and held it, curious as to what was in it.

"Joker." She spoke and gazed up as the Batman let his aversion to Joker's reference known. "I ordered the staff of the asylum to move Joker to the safest facility indoors. He had…"

"You did what?" Batman growled through gritted teeth. There were a many things Batman would allow to the criminals, but not letting the most dangerous criminals next to the not so dangerous inmates. "You let him near the safest inmates?"

Anna was startled, she did expect a reaction like that. _Had she unknowingly touched a rough surface with him already?_ She inhaled a lungful of air, "Yes". She decided to show no feelings of awkwardness towards him, "He was being abused".

Batman cracked his neck from side to side, visibly angered by this action. "With who's authority?" he asked. "You let a killer" he changed his words "a monster like him near the inmates who are less threatening. Why would you do that?" He rose his voice. A complete panic surrounding his words, there were some inmates that he wanted safe, un-hurt and as far away from the Joker as possible.

Anna gritted her teeth, "He was being abuse. And no one deserves what he's been going through." She straightened up, raising her own voice. She was never the one to back down.

"But he's a " Batman was cut off.

"You, Dark Knight, should look at the video. See the visible marks they leave on him, force him to say things that are complete lies. Then tell me what I did wasn't supposed to be done."

Batman didn't say anything. He looked down at the Cd in hand, he clutched at it with anger.

She slowly walked away from him. To the doors that led to the building stairs. "Don't worry" She added. "He is too injured to hurt anyone".

Batman huffed and looked towards her direction. "Is that your judgment or a medical fact?"

Anna turned around, "Medical fact?" she said, "He barely gets treated for anything, they wrap some bandages around him and send him back to his cell. That same cells where they rape, beat and torture him".

Batman frowned.

"Tell me Batman, If that wasn't the Joker, what would have you done then?

"Do you have any proof of this?" Batman sternly asked, forgetting his anger towards the lady.

"The proof is in the tape". She opened the door and left. Leaving Batman alone with the Cd in hand and to his thoughts.

Had he been this arrogant to not realize the torment that awaited the criminals of Gotham in an Asylum? How about the other inmates? Was Catwoman in trouble too? Was Edward Nyg?. He shook the thoughts from his head and shoved the Cd into his belt utility.

He dived down the building flew past many others. He had to go to the Batcave. Gordon could deal with the violent gangs today.

* * *

tbc

If there are any errors, tell me. I'll fix it. When I read my stuff, everything seems perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"You worry too much", Alfred placed a cup of hot tea in front of Bruce. "I'm sure there's a reason why the footage's been edited." He walked around him and picked his cape, there were scratches on it and damaged. "You ripped your cape again, sir".

Bruce stared at the screen displayed before him sternly, typing and ignoring everything his butler said. He was busy, there were a lot of things that was wrong with this interview. It had been taken before the Joker was put into a secure penitentiary facility and by the look of it, he saw a lot of corruption beforehand.

"Sir", Alfred said. "Sir."

Bruce growled, "What is it, Alfred?"

"Do you need anything else?" he asked, unfazed by his master's behavior, he had seen worst reactions then this before.

"No, you can leave for the night." Bruce zoomed in on Joker, his eyes purple and bloodshot, he listened carefully as he restarted the video again. "Alfred, I'll be leaving again in an hour. Lock the doors and close the lights."

"Right sir, than it's good night." He walked away, leaving Bruce to watch the same blood gory video again.

* * *

"Tell us joker. Who had been bothering you?" One of the security guards asked, he was standing inches away from Jokers face, breathing in livid breaths that fell and moved Jokers green hair strands.

Another guard, who Bruce presumed was behind the camera yelled, "Move away, I can't get his face on camera."

"Stop this", the warden, who was sitting behind his desk rose. "This place is too crowded, I want you out Billy."

"But Sir, What if he…"

"Nothing will happen. Just leave." The man behind the camera, Billy, left. Growling and cussing.

Bruce presumed they were all in the Warden's office. With no more than four security guards left. All of them were heavily guarded, with vests and guns ready to shoot. They were taking precautions steps during the interview, something that wasn't needed, by the look of it, they were interviewing a broken man who was sitting in front of the table facing the Warden. Tied in a white bloody straight jacked, sitting confused and lost.

The camera was turned off.

Again, when it turned on, the video resumed. But now, there was a guard right behind Joker, standing with a fistful of both hands and blood leaking from his other. It seemed like he had hit the Joker, who was now sitting alarmed and wide eyes, with traces of blood swiped from his lips and red cheeks.

"Is anyone bothering you at the asylum?" the warden resumed like nothing had happened. He hid both his hands behind him and asked professionally, like he cared.

There was a rough sound that escaped through the Jokers lips and he fluttered his eyebrows as if someone was about to strike.

And then there was another Cut.

When the video resumed, Joker sniffed, his head was low, down to his chest and his arms shivered. A guard to his right, lifted Joker by the shoulder and sat him straight. Joker hissed in pain.

"Into the camera" he said. Bruce could only see the back of the guards head and when he moved away, he saw the Joker's angry and agonized face. He was trying hard to cover up the tears that were threatening to flow from his eyes. He sniffed again, rising air to his chest and looking at the guard to his right. Accusing him of something. Joker cringed his teeth.

Joker swallowed, "No."He said, angrily. Sulking into his lies, "no one's been bothering me."

There was more questions that followed and the camera was turned off and on many times.

Bruce couldn't see most of the security guards faces, the camera was fixated only on Joker. And with the tall heights of the guards, it was hard to look into them. The strikes were coming from all over the places, unpredictable and cruel. Bruce knew every time the video was cut, Joker was submissioned into an answer the warden wanted and Joker gave it to them.

Joker seemed completely out of it. He was overdosed on drugs, still awake but not conscious. It was hard to make out the jumble of words he said now and then, but Bruce already knew they weren't his. He had never seen Joker frightened on a high scale before, but now, seeing the joker make clumsy remarks and jokes, he could see his true feelings behind those bruised eyes and lips. He had been giving in to the pleasures of the Ward and his guards.

Bruce finished watching the fixed video and reversed it. Joker had fresh bruises on him and some that were weeks, days and hours old. They were threatening to open every time Joker made an awkward face or laughed. His lower lip from his left side seemed like it was bitten. Bruce wasn't sure of it, but he looked in for more.

The Joker gave the impression of being unharmed or scratched, the drugs induced in him, might be pain killers or pain induced pills or injection that were given to him prior the interview. Bruce realized that might have been the drug he was dosed with, a little too much.

Joker's green hair were turning a little white, that could be the reaction from the medication, Bruce thought, and his skin was pale as snow. Every little mark was bright pink on his cheeks and his throat. The Joker was quivering a little, not obvious, but he could see the quivering legs that the Joker was trying to calm down. That could be from the cold temperature or the beating that he was being forced to endure.

It was hard to maintain his entire body language, other than that, the Joker kept looking at the camera, as if for help. He watched as the Joker endured cruel remarks from the warden and heavy bruises from the guards. Bruce knew for a fact that the Joker had lost consciousness more than once during the video.

* * *

He prepared for the night again. He was going to the Asylum, just for an observation, nothing else. He needed to install some of his own camera's and voice enhancers, to see exactly how high the corruption in the asylum was. Was it only the Joker or other inmates too? Batman knew, Joker had a lot of haters, maybe he was the only one that was being subjected to such cruelty and that wasn't right.

He wore another of his cape, different from his previous torn cape and climbed the bat-mobile. Dashing off into the night and into the asylum.

* * *

You would have thought any place at this time of night would have been quiet, but when Batman entered a hidden cave under the asylum and walked through the sewers, he could here maniacs screaming and shouting. None for help, just people who were lost to the world screaming for anything or anyone.

Batman couldn't walk through the front doors of the Asylum, but he had been here many times and set up his own base. Coming in and out of the asylum without anyone knowing was much easier for him.

He quietly walked through bloody and smelly sewers, being careful as to not wake the Croc up, that would be an extra case that would take way too much time. He stayed closer to the wall, hiding in the dark and not making a sound. Croc could smell him any time and lounge up, he had that sharp sense of smell that he had promised Batman of.

He quickly made his way out, climbing up through a man hole and entering inside the surface of the Asylum.

* * *

There were camera's everywhere. Staying inside a vent for a while was straining his back and neck.

A guard made his way through the long narrow hallway, hitting the bars of some of the cells and screaming at the inmates to sleep.

He reached his utility belt and took out a small instrument, it looked like a pen but it did much more. He pressed the small button that was at the top and watched as all the green lights on camera's turned red. All the wavelengths on the camera's had been redirected to a 2 hour previous time. Batman had exactly 2 hours to install gadgets.

He peeked out of the vent and came down, the first thing he needed to do was turn of the lights and those were on this floor, inside the electric electricity room. He walked slowly along the slight shadows that were produced from the lights, hoping no maniac would be able to see him. A small commotion from them could cause an entire lock down at this time.

Personally, Batman didn't like the thought of having inmates on the same floor where the electricity, water and heater and everything else were located to provide the asylum with everything they need. But with the flooding of insane criminals from all over Gotham and other nearby cities was making Arkham crowded and now the basement was filled too, these criminals were one floor above the Killer Croc. If he were to escape, these inmates wouldn't stand a chance.

He reached the room, but to his disappointment, instead of a door, an electric security lock was installed. After the riot last year, he wasn't surprised. Some of these maniacs could bang their heads on doors all day and not feel pain at all.

Without wasting more time, he took out his cryptographic sequencer and quickly bypassed the locks. Once inside, it didn't take long for him to turn of the Asylum lights, along with the backup generator.

He turned on his x-ray sight and ran away, he needed to go to the penitentiary first.

* * *

While the guards and nurses ran around in circles in the dark, the inmates howled like animals and made loud noises. Batman made his way down the corridor, he had made sure the cells were all locked and not opened when the lights were turned off. The woken maniacs had roused up the sleeping inmates too. _Great_, Batman thought. He made his way down to Selina's cell.

* * *

"Why doesn't this surprise me?" Batman hadn't even reached her cell when he heard her. She sounded like she had been awoken from her sleep. "You love to make an entrance, don't you?"

Batman came to a halt and stood in front of her cell, "how are you?" he asked.

Someone from within the cell screamed, a female voice, "Me? I'm fine. Too bad I can't say that to her" Selina looked back at her inmate, even in the dark, she could make out her physical form. "What's up?"

"Corruption"

"Not again." She put her hands on her hips.

Batman could see through his x-ray vision that she wasn't surprised. "Do you know something?", he asked, curious to know if she knew.

"No. But corruption seems to be a policy in here."

"Do you know anything weird that's been going on?" Batman knew it wasn't a right question to ask, provided where they were, but he knew Selina would know what he meant.

"There was a woman here before, questioning some of the inmates. Annoyed the hell out of me." Selina cracked her neck. "That feels much better", she smiled.

Batman frowned, "Which woman?", he questioned, curiously knowing the answer.

"Anna. She was very worried about someone."

Batman cringed his teeth, "What did she ask about?"

"She didn't ask me anything, Harley told me and said…" She was cut off by Batman's remark.

"You spoke to Harley?" he asked

Selina smirked, "hey, just because they are your enemies" she turned her back on him, "Doesn't mean they are my enemies. I find Harley a little sweet, actually she's-" She was cut off again.

"Enough", Batman said, the inmate in Selina's cell screamed again and Selina went to comfort her.

"There, there", she patted the other and calmed her down. "You are scaring her"

Batman had a hint of anger in his voice. "She can't see me and I don't care about that. Now what did Harley say about the doctor?". He resumed his conversation with her, ignoring the sob's from the scared inmate.

Selina didn't come up front to the cell, instead she sat there. "She can't see you but she can hear you. You sound like an animal." She looked up at him, "I'm not complaining, though".

"Selina", Batman growled sternly.

"Alright. Harley was angry. Said something about this woman who keeps asking about Joker. She doesn't want any other woman giving him attention." She rose her single eye brow, "You know how she is. Obsessed with him."

Batman stood for a second, waited for any other info but none came, Selina just kept staring at him. "Did she ask about his mental state of mind? She's a doctor"

"That's the problem." Selina said, "You would have thought a woman her age and profession, she'd ask for his health history or mind. But-".

Batman got uncomfortable, this wasn't what he expected. "But?" he repeated.

"She kept asking for other things. Personal stuff" she raised both her eyebrows now. Batman growled, "What did I upset you?" She laughed.

Another woman obsessed with the Joker. Surprising, he thought. Anna didn't fit into the profile of an obsessed crazed fan. She was a professional woman with a strong moral. There was no way. There were many things about her, he had checked her background and profile. Everything was authentic and real. She was probably confused with something else.

Then again, he had known many maniacs by now. This would come to an interesting, yet bitter conclusion. He had been so busy with the new and wannabe criminals around him, that he had ignored the signs of his old, previous and true maniacs.

He needed to know more info on Anna, He had only known her for months. Trusted her, she had saved him a lot of time around this mental institution, even helped with picking a new Warden. Who was currently running the place.

"Earth to Bat's", a voice called out. Batman hummed and came around.

"Thanks for the help." Batman said, "And take care. I'll be around."

Selina walked back up to the front and clung to the bars, "Oh, I know you will."

* * *

"How is he?" Batman growled. Walking up behind Aaron Cash.

A startled guard turned around with his gun up and ready to shoot. He cursed, "Fuck man. Batman?" he asked.

"Batman" Edward Nygma screamed. Hugging the bars of his cell, he looked tired and worn out.

"Don't do that man" Cash retorted. "Wait, why are you here?" he waved his gun around, "Is this your doing?", he asked, "Why would you do that"?

"Be quiet", Nygma screamed at the guard, who in turn hit the bar with his nightstick. Edward backed away from the cell door and ran towards his bed, Batman watched as he shuffled and made a mess of his bed, throwing the pillow and sheets around.

"What's up man?" Aaron Cash asked again.

"Checking up on him. How is he?"

Cash huffed, "Is this your way of checking up? You've riled up the entire building." Cash folded his arms and looked up at the dark shadow, the light from the open windows helping him. "Why are the lights off? I can barely see you."

"I needed to investigate." He said, matter of factly. "Something's been going on. Corruption"

Cash shifted, "I thought the new Warden was going to make everything okay?"

"That's what I thought. But ever since he came here. I've been receiving evidence of torture and abuse." Batman turned sideways to look at Nygma. "Is he okay?"

"He's okay. He finished that puzzle book you gave him. It took him four months, where did you get that from again?" he asked.

Batman looked at him intently.

Cash scratched the back of his head, "Oh, yeah, I don't know of any corruption. Haven't seen any around here. I'm here with this nuisance all day." He pointed in the direction of the Riddler, who still seemed to be finding something.

"Do you know some doctor by the name of Anna?" he asked.

Cash shook his head, "Never seen her before. I don't even know someone by that name."

"Found it" a voice screeched from inside the cell. Nygma held a book up close to his chest. "I have beaten this insignificant puzzle book. Riddle me this Bat's, What has so much to say but cannot speak. Yet it stinks of clumsiness and laziness."

"A book that took you four months to complete." Cash teasingly crossed him. "Seriously four months? What happened to that genius intellect of yours?"

"HEY", Riddler screamed.

"Enough." Batman cried, "Cash, I need to talk to you in private." He lead the way, leaving a bruised Riddler behind a few feet.

* * *

"What's up?" he asked.

Batman looked Cash up and down. There were many corrupt guards around this asylum. Aaron Cash had proven to be a true one, he could trust him into a task that he was going to put him through. "I need your help. I need to get the new code that the Warden put inside his computers."

Cash shook his head, "What?"

"I said- "Batman was going to repeat again.

"I know what you said. But I'm not doing that kind of stuff around here."

"You have no choice."

"I don't."Cash said in defeat. "Alright, I've always been interested in dirty stuff, what do you want me to do?".

* * *

After a long meaningful and instructed conversation with Cash, Batman assured him protection and safety. Which Cash accepted with no questions asked. He returned back to where the Riddler was, only now he wasn't standing. He was sitting on his messed up bed. Waiting.

"So nice of you to return, Bats." The Riddler said mockingly.

"Couldn't help it."

"Who wrote that book?" he asked, putting a fist under his chin and resting his head on it. "I know it wasn't an insignificant being."

Batman came closer to the cell door, "You think anyone other than you is insignificant?"

Riddler didn't say anything, he rose from his bed and stood in front of Batman. Only the cell bars between them, he grasped the metal rods. "Yes. Except you. You have proven to be a true challenge, I-"

"I don't want to listen to your trash talk." Batman seized both of Edwards hands.

Edward didn't deny the hurtful words, he furrowed his eyebrows and tried pulling away. "Let go, stupid Bat's." He pulled his hands again but to no avail. "Let go" he whined. Feeling the stings of pain crawling up his wrists.

Batman stood entwined in the Riddler presence, unaware of Cash behind him. "I'll get you another book. That was just the beginning of what a true puzzle book is supposed to be", he released Edwards hands.

Edward furiously rubbed his hands, "Stupid Bat's." he screamed, "I will report this." The Riddler realized that might have not been the right words he should have said, _report him? Seriously? Who would care or believed him._ "I won't" He said back.

"And if you decide to " Batman sternly growled, "You'd be sorry". He watched in pleasure as Nygma squirmed away to the corner of his cell and mumbled angrily.

He turned around, "Now, Cash, I walked past Joker's Cell. He wasn't there, where is he?"

Cash stumbled a little with his words. "Oh, he's in the medical facility. Unconscious. Doctors say he'll be like that for a few days."

**tbc**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally the story is going somewhere. I'll be updating quick now. Thanks for reading and R&R if you like. Thanks.**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"You can't do that," Riddler sat down on his lousy bed. "you have no right to do that."

Aaron Cash scratched the tip of his nose, "Orders from above."

Edward Nygma crossed both his arms around his chest, "From who?" he asked, looking straight at Cash. "I was doing just fine."

"Batman." The security guard strayed, "he doesn't want you being in the same room as the Joker."

Nygma bit his lip, "Why would I be in the same room as that maniac? Did Batman truly lose his clumsy little mind."

"Oh I'd love you to say that to him face to face." Cash laughed. Pulling his hands up to his hips and resting them there.

Riddler smirked, "I've told him that many times."

"Really?" The security guard looked at him. "You did? And you are still here in one piece."

"He doesn't do anything. He's going soft."

"Yeah. Soft for you." Cash muttered.

* * *

Joker slowly opened his eyes, the bright beam of ray was burning his pale skin. He moved aside from the light, only realizing how painful it was to commit that act. His back gave out a sharp painful sting and he hissed.

He adjusted his eyesight, a blurry and dark vision coming in to view. It looked like a doctor or a nurse, who else would wear all white at this place besides the inmates, and there were no inmates that would run around here. Joker shoved his face to his right, he hated doctors.

"How are you?" A husky male voice asked.

Joker ignored him.

The doctor took out an ophthalmoscope from his front pocket. "Let's see here. Follow the light." He said, as he lifted Joker's chin towards himself and switched on the light. He moved the ophthalmoscope from left to right, Joker tried stabilizing his eyes on it, but the doctor moved them to fast.

"You are moving it to fast." Joker complained.

"You are suppose to follow." The doctor said matter of factly.

Joker tried to follow them again, he was pretty sure he did.

"How are you feeling?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't," the doctor pocketed his ophthalmoscope. "Batman asked for a full check up on you."

Joker licked his lips, "Batman came?"

"He came two weeks ago. "

"To see me?" Joker asked hopefully.

"I don't know. But he wants' me to do a check up and I'm going to need you to work with me." The doctor went down to hold the Joker's wrist. Feeling for his beats.

After months of staying in this hell whole, hoping for the Batman to come. Batman had come and left without his knowledge. "two weeks ago? I don't seem to recall a presence like that. I would have known if Batman came."

"You were unconscious." The doctor let go his wrist and went to the other one.

"unconscious?" _He didn't remember being unconscious, was he suppose to know that?_

The doctor wrote something on a pad, "I'll be back later," he said, "You are still going to be here resting."

Joker eyed him confusingly, _what was going on? Had he fallen unconscious? Did batman visit only when he had fallen unconscious? Was he even telling the truth?_

* * *

"WHY?" Edward Nygma screamed. Cash really wished he hadn't told him that. Of course, he would have found out one way or the other.

"He was in danger." Cash spoke back, harshly.

The Riddler paced anxiously around his cell, "But he's going to kill me." He stood still, his back to Cash. "Batman is trying to get back at me."

Aaron Cash sneered, "This isn't about you. Joker was being assaulted, he's here to be safe for a while."

Nygma went to the far right corner and slumped down. Pulling his knees towards his chest and bending his face down, "He is angry at me."

"Who is?" A curiosity of concern washed over the guard as he watched his inmate in care depressed and slumped down a wall, "Who's angry? The Joker?" he asked.

"No," Riddler screamed. "Batman is. And he wants to punish me."

Aaron Cash rolled his eyes and walked away. "Everything doesn't revolve around you."

* * *

Batman growled, "She's clean."

Oracle forced a smile, "I've been trying to say that for a while now. She's a doctor and it's her business to ask questions about someone's history or health care."

"Selina said.."

"Oh come on," Oracle wheeled her chair in next to Batman, "What makes you think she's so nice and informative. She probably lied."

"Why would she do that?" Batman asked, rubbing his forehead and taking his cape off.

"Why shouldn't she? After you put her in that place from time to time."

Bruce smirked, "Yeah."

Oracle looked at him with unease, "When was the last time you rested?" she asked.

He didn't say anything but shrugged, he had work to do. Oracle had refused to help out with this case, she was one to never help Joker in anything, especially after what he had done to her. But Batman appreciated that she had helped in re-checking the doctor's background. And she was clean, maybe Selina had lied about certain things, and knowing Harley, anyone asking Joker anything was a real issue for her. He sighed in frustration.

"Why don't you go up and rest." Oracle said. "I'll check and see if there are any videos from the Asylum."

"I've checked everything," Batman said irritated, "they've removed most of the videos from Joker's cell. They're saying the camera wasn't on during the entire time he was in there."

Oracle typed a few keys on the oversized keyboard in front of her, "I'll see if they were deleted instead. If they were, there might be a hard copy somewhere." Oracle looked at him, "You can go."

"Thanks."

* * *

Joker screamed. Waking some of the other patients around him and startling them.

The same doctor from before came running, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"My eyes hurt," Joker complained, squeezing his eyes shut. "They really hurt."

The doctor pulled out his ophthalmoscope and bent down to check. He forced his eyelids apart. Joker looked at him, growled and thumbed the doctor's eye and took his ophthalmoscope. The doctor stumbled back and Joker hastily got up. _This was his chance to escape_. He put both his feet down and leaped out of bed, only to realize his left hand was chained to the bed.

"No." Joker screamed, true agony running over him. Not when he was this close.

The doctor ran towards him with full force anticipating a tackle and the Joker watched, whilst pulling on the chain. His white jacket revealed something else, Joker noticed a set of keys.

When the doctor was a few inches away, Joker moved, forcing the doctor to slow down. He still had the ophthalmoscope and could use it as a weapon. "I'm sorry," the Joker lied, "I thought you were someone else."

The doctor clenched his teeth and raised both his hands, as if to show he wasn't going to harm him, "Okay Joker, play time is over." He walked towards him slowly, "Now get back on bed."

Joker did as he was told, hiding the weapon behind him.

The doctor might have forgotten about his tool, because as soon as Joker was on the bed, he quickly came over and forced the Joker to lay down and sleep.

The Joker of course, wasn't having any. He quickly used the sharp side of the ophthalmoscope and stabbed the doctor on his neck. A violent scream escaped him and Joker quickly pulled out the keys from his belt, Joker also felt a bunch of syringe. He pulled them out as well.

Being in this hell hole for so long, Joker knew how to use a syringe and he quickly stabbed the doctor with it, the liquid inside the pump disappearing into the man's body. Joker watched as the doctor held his side of the neck and clumsily fall down. He was falling unconscious. Joker laughed at him, the irony.

He quickly startled pulling at the chains holding him. _Now or never_, he thought.

* * *

**Tbc**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Exactly twenty minutes later, the alarms started ringing, and if that wasn't bad enough, the lights started flashing which meant it was a 'red alert' and not just a regular drill. The bright sight and loud noise alone made Joker dizzy and sick, a sharp pain at the side of his head crept miserably. He held both his hands against his ears. _Idiots_.

He was in the cafeteria, under the table, the guards had come and went, checked and re-checked, they had found no one and locked the doors. He still hid under the table, away from the many cameras that occupied the café.

Of course, it wouldn't be long till someone realized he was here, they probably would be tracing him through the many corridor cameras and he needed to move, fast.

The keys still lay with him, he could get out of the cafeteria and go down to the Laundromat and hide there. His original plan to talk to the riddler was out of the question, it was worthless now. He could barely walk or make any physical damage. Luring Batman with a hurt riddler would only harm him more than Riddler.

He limped away from under the table and dashed to the door, the pain that had somehow appeared on his left knee was fresh. He didn't know how he had gotten it or when, he just realized how painful it was to walk with it. His hands shook with anticipation as he licked his lips and opened the serving room, the strong smell of food sickened him.

He could have thrown up right then and there, but the will to escape was just too strong. He took a bite out of a sorry excuse of a burger and bit on it, not really tasting it but it calmed down the growls in his stomach.

A few years ago, he and Harley had escaped through this serving room from a hidden vent that was used to clear the gas and smoke from this area. The vent had been big enough for the two of them to escape in it. Harley had opened it and she had gotten one of the nastiest cut ever. Joker thanked himself for not being the one to open it. The vent led down to the basement and from there, there were many others to use and free oneself. Joker looked around for that vent, not sure how he was going to open it but he had to.

* * *

The night air was refreshing, Joker hadn't known it was night. No one at the asylum actually cared what time was when, everything at the asylum was run on schedule basis, just watching the sorry workers who worked there and the same people he saw day after day, he, just by looking at them could realize what time it was and what was to come next.

He cornered the asylum walls and hid under the massive lights that was going round, no one was actually outside, but still he had to be careful. Even now, everyone was looking for him inside, Joker chuckled silently.

He remained motionless for a while, looking around and watching out for any guards if they came, he side stepped, looked again and kept doing that till he reached the end of the building.

There was a forest behind the massive wall fences that covered the asylum protectively, he could climb them over and get lost in the woods. He had went through there so many times and still had managed to escape even when police were present during the time.

* * *

The hardest part was over, now what was left was to move out of this god forsaking place and smell that surrounded these places.

Unknowingly to the Joker, a black mass hid in the vast shadows of the trees. Following the escaped inmate and watching him patiently.

Not even an hour ago, he had been alerted by Com. Gordon that Joker had escaped, the asylum was all loud yet doing nothing. Everyone at the asylum were running around, not to find the Joker but to hide from him. He himself, had given the staff members the green light that Joker wasn't inside the building anymore, and a handful of the employees had left for their safe being.

The pale man kept running, breathing hard and not stopping even when he fell flat on his face. Wiping the bruise, he ran.

He wanted to watch, he needed to know what was going on. Joker was thin, he had heard from the doctor that the Joker was being abused, but that wasn't a big deal, after what Joker did to people and this city, everyone wanted to do something, anything to hurt him.

He never would have cared about this, what was happening to him, but he couldn't turn a blind eye either. There were many things he hated, abusing the weak and taking advantage of them is something he can't stand to continue.

So, he watched as Joker ran, scared and frightened of the asylum, like it was following him, he didn't look back.

* * *

The small forest was cut off in the middle, a long road stretched far away. Joker looked from left and right, unsure as to where to go, but turned right after a few head jerking moments later.

Batman, who was silently watching leaped in and halted the escaped inmate. Standing in front of him and covering him with his shadow. Joker stood still, silent and disturbed. He didn't understand, something was bothering him and it wasn't the Batman.

"Joker!" Batman spoke with a growl.

The pale inmate still stood, watching the dark knight with silent anger. He curled his fists, which were now covered with dirt and bruises and tightened them. He was confused, why was batman here? He asked himself, and what did he want now?

Batman watched as the silent man stood still, unsure as to what his next move was. He was pretty sure, Joker was finding a way to run for it, he didn't seem like in the mood to talk or argue right now. And he seemed dazed, angry and determined. He needed medical attention, not for his physical being but for his inner. He reached out and grasped Joker's thin frame by his arm, encircling his fist around his wrist and paralyzing him in place.

"Let go," Joker immediately hissed, scrapping at the hand that was bounding him, "let go." He said again, jerking his head and pulling away.

"You are coming with me." Batman said, pulling Joker towards himself.

Joker stood shocked, "I'm not going back in there." He said, pulling even further away from the dark knight, but with no avail. He bit on his hand.

The bite wasn't sharp, Batman didn't feel anything. Most of his teeth had sunk into his glove, and Joker gave up within a second. Batman had found out about some of the things that was taking place in the asylum, the way Joker was being treated and Batman had decided to place him somewhere else for the being. He wasn't taking him to the asylum.

"You are coming with me." Batman whispered dangerously, "And it's not the asylum you are going to, you will be under my supervision."

Joker stopped struggling, under a minute and he started giggling hysterically. "What?" he asked, unbelieving. "You are going to let me live with you? Why Bats, I didn't know you felt that way." Joker dramatized his words and waved his hands around, while still giggling.

"I know whats been going on."

Joker still giggle, words lost on him. "Well, let's go then!" he said again, his free hand on his stomach.

Batman growled angrily and pulled him, not sure if he was doing the right thing or not. But he needed to investigate matters that were being held at the Asylum, he needed to know if others were safe too. _Was Riddler safe? Was Seline safe enough to be there?_

* * *

**This story will be discontinued for a while. I am paying attention and want to finish up my other stories. For people who read all the chapters and made it up to here, Thank you. Even though the story is slow, you still read the damn thing. And thanks for the reviews.**


End file.
